Before WITCH: Brothers Of The Dark
by stephen.m.tolley
Summary: (This is for the Comic Continuity) Back Before Phobos was Evil, Before Elyon was spirited away to Earth, before all the plotholes... Well, you get the idea. Hi, I'm the author of this piece, and firstly, I hope you enjoy it. Secondly, this is essentially part of my W.I.T.C.H content creation/continuation mission. So there will be this, a comic (eventually), and stuff. Enjoy!


Infinity... That word gets chucked around a lot in this Universe.  
>For many, it reminds them of safety and peace for others it reminds them that<br>their existance is nothing more than a blight.

A long time ago when the world was still young, all spirits and creatures lived  
>under the same sky. The Universe was one Huge Kingdom, ruled by nature for<br>thousands of years. Then, the spirits and creatures learned evil, and the unitary  
>world split between those who wanted peace and those who wanted to live on others<br>suffering. These two sides were separated by the veil. Malevolence and Injustice  
>were evicted to the Frontiers of the Universe, to the dark place called Metaworld.<p>

Before the Universe divided forever it created the fortress of Kandrakar, which  
>lies at the center of infinity. It is guarded by the most powerful spirits and<br>creatures and also, there live the Guardians of the Viel.

But this story takes place long before the events that you people know of.  
>The events of the GUardians that you know as W.I.T.C.H.<p>

I have to admit, I thought it was, how do you people say? 'Lame?' But it is Catchy.  
>And those girls are strong, and not just magically... It's no wonder my brother<br>wouldn't go gently, though I wish that he didn't go at all... I wish that I'd been  
>faster.<p>

I'm sorry, you didn't come here to listen to me whine and blame myself for...  
>Shall we say, an uncontrollable circumstance? I don't know if you'll agree,<br>afterall you'll probably think I'm completely evil when I tell you who my brother  
>wa... is, who my brother is.<p>

You will know him as a Tyrant, an amoral psychopath, a treacherous blight on his  
>family and homeworld, simply put, a Monster. But I believe that monsters are,<br>strangely enough, much like heroes, they are not born, but made.

I for one also know and remember his qualities, he was cunning, intelligent,  
>Tenacious, skillful, hardworking and very resourceful. He was also very good at<br>throwing pies, but don't worry I'll get to that.

He was also like me, on a world where he didn't seem to probably  
>remember the entire world being against him when he sat upon the throne, but in<br>all honesty, this was the case long before those dreadful times.

I believe with all my being that he never stood a chance from the beginning,  
>much like me. But I was not a prince, my brother could not simply disappear into<br>the shadows whenever he wished, and only there did it feel like we were any  
>different...<p>

OH!I'm sorry, I've been terribly rude! Allow me to introduce myself;  
>I am the Master of the Shadows, and proud brother to the 'Tomorrow Gazer'<br>Prince Phobos of Meridian. My name is Rit.

Now... I know Phobos did a lot of bad things, and I will never defend those  
>actions. But I am, and always will be proud to call him brother...<p>

Which now brings me to the point of confusion I should probably clear up.  
>Phobos and I are indeed Brothers... Just not actually by family relation.<br>We are brothers instead, in the way and in who we are, outcasts in our own world,  
>both of us had a sense of imprisonment we recognised in each other, and that gave<br>us hope. We were bonded by our desires of freedom, our Ideals of Inovations and  
>progress, and by our mysterious connection to the Walls Shadow.<p>

I still remember how we would talk, about how how we would leave Metaworld in  
>search of adventure and fame, to push limits and discover new possibilities,<br>and landing safely always in a pile of Riches and Fame... Phobos also suggested  
>we take in some literature where possible, to which I promptly suggested we<br>replace literature with girls. And most importantly, we vowed that we would never  
>be imprisoned again, that there would be no cage strong enough, no circumstance<br>too oppresive and no world large, small or even strange enough, to lock us away  
>and break our fighting spirits. Even the Ancient Wall with a history that seemed<br>to be forgotten, would not keep us locked in.

Indeed I remember our converstaions fondly and well...  
>But now I bring you to a different piece of Dialogue.<p>

Imagine if you will, Meridian. The Capitol of Metaworld, in a time before the  
>blight of Phobos. The air is calm and peaceful, and tastes sweet like sugar,<br>though crisp like the Autums you have on Earth,a barely noticable mildew like  
>texture passes on an occasional breeze. The temperature is moderate and impossible<br>to complain about, though also not worth cheering over.  
>The day was bright, as bright as Meridian could be in those times... Well, ok. It<br>was an average day. But the second sun was moving over the horizon preparing the  
>world's inhabitants for another of its wonderful golden sunsets, upon which the the<br>Royal Palace would glimmer and shine magnificently, as thus the rest of the  
>surrounding capitol appearing elegant and dreamlike below.<p>

But now, let your imagination move toward a room within the palace, just beyond a  
>balcony on the exeterior, behind a large painted glass windows, a moderately large<br>room, that seems somehow unimpressive.  
>There are comfortable seats next to the windows, almost bed like with drapes,<br>along a wall leading to two large green doors decorated with engravment, and  
>from these a dark red carpet extended to the other side of the room, which<br>eventually met with what may be confused for a throne, but was merely a seat for  
>authority. This was a meeting chamber, a place to discuss matters of importance,<br>though it looked more like a waiting area, a place were you remained only temporarily.  
>Though there we no other chairs, nor did this room give a sense for discussion<br>for matters of a high priority...

Indeed this did not seem like the place to discuss matters of importance  
>especially with the Queen, as well as her aids and the five business<br>representatives of the entire world. Yet the matters to be discussed would not take  
>much time, and so they listened, the Queen surrounded by her advisors and the<br>Barons of Metamoor, were patiently listening to the voice of one who had been in this room  
>before, making another similar presentation, like those he had made before.<p>

Indeed this meeting chamber, which had been 'specially created for him and this purpose,'  
>to Phobos felt like a waiting area, a place where he would remain only temporarily.<p> 


End file.
